Talk:Levi Goddard Kendall (1827-1906)
Research tasks * Look for Abigail Barrell in 1850 census (possibly in Keene, NH) - Bruce Kendall 16:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) * Identify and contact churches in Hoosick Falls that might have baptism records for W.B. Kendall - Bruce Kendall 16:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) * Look at 1840 census records for Royalston to try to identify family with which Ruth and her children lived after Stephen died - Bruce Kendall 16:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) * Find 1870 census record - try Illinois - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Transcribe census records & add info to bio - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Scan/transcribe Levi's Civil War pension application - Bruce Kendall 17:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) * Order Levi's Civil War service record (see http://www.wisconsinhistory.org/genealogy/ogrs/) - Bruce Kendall 17:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) * Transcribe newpaper articles on the founding of the village of Kendall, and add info as appropriate to LGK bio - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Seek Monroe County land records for purchase/sale of Kendall village site - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Find/upload my photos of Kendall village - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Transcribe articles about founding of Norwalk and recount likely interactions between LGK and Selium McGary - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Review historical information about C&NWRR and add to bio as appropriate - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * Find more historical information about Ohio & Mississippi RR - Bruce Kendall 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * According to his obituary, Levi was a prominent member of the First M.E. church in Baraboo. See if they have records - Bruce Kendall 11:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : I think this is the church in question: First United Methodist Church. :615 Broadway St. Baraboo, WI 53913 356-3991. :Founded in 1842. Records open to researchers include birth, baptism, christening, confirmation, communicant, marriage, death, membership, old newsletters, church directories and photographs. Church also has records from other Methodist churches including Fairfield, German Methodist, Baraboo (southside) Westfield, Caledonia and Freedom. Call for an appointment. Church office hours 9:00 a.m. - 2:00 p.m. (from http://www.saukcounty.com/schs/church-baraboo.htm) Documents For the time being I am putting transcribed documents here, for easy access while I work. I will find a permanent home for them later. Bruce Kendall 10:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Two will have obvious homes once Levi's adult son and daughter have their own pages. We can have a separate page for Kendall, Wisconsin, so that's where its history can go, unless the page gets too long. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Will of Andrew Kendall :Royalston, Worcester County, Massachusetts :Probate book Vol. 66, pp. 429-430 :Probated on 7 July 1829 :Copy of handwritten original obtained from SAMPUBCO :Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall (bekendall2 at cox.net), 6 February 2005 :Other surnames mentioned: Ellis, Gates, Paine, Peck :::Andrew Kendall’s Will :::In the Name of God Amen I Andrew Kendall of Royalston in the County of Worcester and Commonwealth of Massachusetts Esquire do make ordain & declare this instrument to be my last will and testament revoking all others - Imprimis all my debts are to be punctually paid Item To my oldest son Stephen I give and bequeath one Bed and Bedding, the one in which his children have lodged this season, and one Cow. Item To my youngest son Lyman I give & bequeath my Colt. Item To my wife Hannah I give and bequeath the residue of all my property both real and personal, or of what ever kind or nature during her natural life, and at her decease, it is my will and direction that my son Lyman shall have all the aforesaid property excepting forty dollars which my wife is hereby authorized to give to my son Stephen in such articles and when she may think most proper- provided never theless in case my wife shall marry she may take one hundred dollars and the remainder shall go to my son Lyman as in the case of her decease and lastly I do hereby constitute and ordain Benoni Peck Esquire and Joel Paine Executors of this my last will and testament— In witness of all and each of the things herein contained, I have hereunto set my hand and seal this eighteenth day of September in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred twenty eight. Signed, sealed and declared by the above named Andrew Kendall to be his last will and testament in presence of us who in the presences of the testator and of each other, have hereunto subscribed our names as witnesses— Ebenezer Paine } Stephen Gates } Andrew Kendall (Seal) Lucy Ellis } Worcester Ss To all People to whom these presents and hath come Nathl Paine Esq. Judge of the Probate of Wills &c in the County of Worcester, within the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, sendeth Greeting Know ye that on the seventh day of July Anno Domini 1829 the Instrument hereunto annexed (purporting to be the last will & testament of Andrew Kendall Esq late of Royalston in the County of Worcester deceased) was presented for Probate by Benoni Peck Esq & Joel Paine the executors therein named, then present Stephen Gates one of the witnesses thereto subscribed who made oath that he saw the said testator sign and seal, and heard him declare the said Instrument to be his last will and testament and that he with Ebenezer Pain and Lucy Ellis subscribed their names together as witnesses to the execution thereof in the said testator’s presence; and that he was then (to the best of the deponent’s judgment) of sound and disposing mind. I do therefore Prove approve and allow of the said Instrument as the last Will and testament of the above named deceased, and commit the administration thereof in all matters the same concerning and of his Estate, whereof he died secred and possessed in said Commonwealth, unto the before named Executors, well and faithfully to execute the said Will and to administer the estate of the said deceased according thereto. Who accepted said trust and have given Bond to exhibit an Inventory, and to render an Account (upon oath) of there proceedings when thereunto lawfully required— In testimony whereof I have hereunto set my hand & seal of Office the day and year above written :: Nathl Paine J Prob Biography of William Beveridge Kendall WILLIAM BEVERIDGE KENDALL Memorial and Biographical Record and Illustrated Compendium of Biography Containing a Compendium of Local Biography Including Biographical Sketches of Hundreds of Prominent Old Settlers and Representative Citizens of Columbia, Sauk and Adams Counties, Wisconsin. Chicago: Geo. A. Ogle & Co. 1901. Pp. 405-407. Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 3, 2005 William Beveridge Kendall, one of the most influential conductors on the Madison division of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad, residing at Baraboo, Wisconsin, was born in Hoosick Falls, New York, December 11, 1857, and is a son of Levi G. and Abbie (Barrell) Kendall. The father, now one of the oldest and most trusted employes sic of the same road, was born in Boston, Massachusetts, October 2, 1827, a son of Andrew L. and Ruth (Fishel sic) Kendall. The Kendalls are of English descent, and the family was founded in Massachusetts about 1700. Our subject’s grandfather was born in Royalston, Worcester county, that state, and for some years followed the carpenter’s trade in Boston, where he died at the age of thirty-five years. His wife was born in the same place, of Quaker lineage, and died in Simsbury, Massachusetts, at the age of eighty-three. The father of our subject was only six years old when his mother removed to Royalston with her five children, the others being Albert, who died Worcester, that state; Lucius, a justice of the peace of Sewall, Massachusetts; Louise, widow of Nathan N. Harlow, and a resident of Shrewsbury, Massachusetts; and Sophia, wife of George Newton, a contractor of Chicago. Leaving home at the age of twenty-one years, Levi G. Kendall began work on the Vermont & Massachusetts Railroad as a section man; was promoted to foreman six months later; and at the end of the following six months was made baggagemaster between Brattleboro, Vermont, and Boston. Subsequently he served as freight conductor for some time and in 1858 came to Wisconsin and entered the employ of the Chicago & Northwesern sic Railroad, which then had but ninety miles of track. He was foreman of construction under contractors, building the road from Harvard to Rockford. In 1862 he enlisted as second corporal in Company H, Twenty-first Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry, Army of the Cumberland, and participated in the battles of Champion Hills and Murfreesboro, but after serving one year he was wounded in the right hand and discharged. He was roadmaster on the Ohio & Mississippi Railroad from 1863 to 1870, and in the latter year hired one hundred men in Chicago, and began the construction of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad from Madison toward Baraboo, as assistant superintendent of construction under contractors Cox & Howard and others, continuing in that capacity until the road was completed past tunnel No 1. Near there he purchased one hundred acres of land and laid out a town which was named in his honor. In 1873 he was appointed roadmaster on the Madison division and laid the track between Elroy and Sparta, and afterward relaid it with steel rails. Since 1889 he has been foreman of the Baraboo railroad yards. Between the Kinzie street bridge, Chicago, and Evanston, Illinois, he laid the first steel rails on the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad, in 1870, these rails costing one hundred dollars per ton. In 1851 he married Abbie Barrell, a native of Ashby, Massachusetts, who died in Vincennes, Indiana, in 1865, aged thirty-eight years. They had two sons, William B., our subject, and Newton, who died in infancy. The father was again married, in 1867, his second union being with Louise M. Barrell, a sister of his former wife and a daughter of Nelson and Mehitable Barrell. By this marriage there is one daughter, Abbie, wife of John Layden, of Baraboo. Mrs. Kendall was the first worthy matron of Baraboo Chapter, O. E. S., and for ten years or more has been its representative to the grand chapter of Wisconsin. The subject of this sketch was only a small boy when brought by his parents to Baraboo, Wisconsin, where he attended the high school for a time. In 1873 he became a brakeman on the Madison division of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad; later was a baggage man between Elroy and Winona for two years; and on the 2nd of September, 1883, was promoted to conductor, in which capacity he has since served, running between Baraboo and Winona at the present time. He has a pleasant home on Fifth avenue, Baraboo, erected by him in 1886. On the 25th of December, 1882, Mr. Kendall was united in marriage with Miss Josephine McGary, a daughter of Selime sic and Alvira (Fox) McGary, of Norwalk, Wisconsin. The father was born in Vermont of Scotch-Irish ancestry, and the mother is a native of Ohio. About 1848 they came to this state and located on a farm near Norwalk. Our subject and his wife have three children living, Raymond Levi, Walter Selime sic and Abbie May, while two died in infancy. The family attend the Methodist church, of which Mrs. Kendall is a member. Mr. Kendall is a member of the Baraboo Division, No. 68, O. R. C., of which he was secretary eight or nine years, chief conductor one year and a member of the grievance committee ten years, being chairman of the same eight years. He also belongs to the Modern Woodmen of America, and Baraboo Lodge, No.34, F. & A. M., and both he and his wife are members of the Baraboo Chapter, No. 21, O. E. S. Since casting his first presidential vote for R. B. Hayes, in 1876, he has been a supporter of the Republican party and its principles. Marriage of Abbie Kendall Articles from The Baraboo Republic Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, 4 September 2005 Thursday, May 10, 1894, p. 3 A MERRY WEDDING Amid Artistic Floral Decorations and in the Presence of Many Friends Thursday afternoon at one o’clock, in the presence of about 125 friends, one of the prettiest home weddings ever held in this city, took place at the residence of Mr. and Mrs. L. G. Kendall. The contracting parties were John W. Layden and Miss Abbie Louise Kendall, both of this city. The house was prettily decorated with foliage, palms, potted plants and cut flowers. The large bay window in the west parlor was tastefully decorated with a back ground of ferns and palms; from the ceiling hung a basket of flowers and the lover’s knot. As the bridal party entered the parlor the wedding march was played on the piano by Mrs. B. W. Brewer, Miss Jennie Cheek was bridesmaid. The groomsman was Mr. F. J. French, of Sparta. The bride looked lovely and was attired in cream lansdowne, entraine, trimed with point de Venice lace, and carried bridal roses. The bridesmaid wore a gown of lophophore and carried roses. The costumes of many of the ladies present were very elaborate. The ceremony was performed by Rev. J. H. Whitney. The rooms had been darkened and during the marriage ceremony were lighted with gas. At the conclusion the blinds were thrown open and refreshments served. As the guests left the dining room Margie Jones presented each with a piece of wedding cake and a knot of white ribbon. Others who assisted were F. R. Bentley and Miss Nelia Porter, ushers; Misses Mame Evans, Lizzie Williams, Mesdames H. H. Stanley, A. P. Cheek, F. R. Bentley, waiters. The bride and groom were the recipients of many handsome and valuable presents. As the bridal party left the house, amidst a shower of rice, Mr. A. L. Crump and Miss Mayme Wright sang a choice selection. The went to Chicago and from there will visit in Iowa, Nebraska, and after spending a few days in Sparta, will return to Baraboo. They will live with the bride’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. L. G. Kendall, for a time. Those who were present from abroad were F. J. French, M. H. Layden and Miss Layden, Sparta; Miss Wright, Scotland; R. G. Dalton and Rachel Thayer, Portage; Mr. and Mrs. H. J. Davis, Sparta; Mrs. F. Foster and daughter Ruth, Chicago. The following guests from the city were present: Messrs. and Mesdames A. P. Cheek, Ben Brewer, W. H. Hopkins, H. H. Stanley, R. A. Cowan, W. H. Jacobs, A. Walton, Henry Johnston, R. B. Griggs, W. C. Honeysett, J. W. Wright, W. B. Kendall, Levi Crouch, D. E. Welch, Rev. J. H. Whitney, J. Tillotson, H. P. Jones, F. R. Bentley, Thos. Williams, Seth McGilvra, Walter Porter, C. A. Dyke, M. A. Warren, Wash Burrington, Alfred Gattiker, H. H. Webster, F. N. Peck, A. L. Grump, J. V. Topliff. Mesdames Hoskins, McFetridge, Henderson, Kuhns, B. E. Wheeler, Robt. Burrington, Lavoo, Phil Cheek, Jr., Goodnough, S. Crouch, Draper, H. Bartholomew, Bliss. Misses Emma Gattiker, Jennie Cheek, Lena Little, Mayme Wright, Emily Henderson, Addie Moore, Nelia Porter, Grace Stanley, Flo. Wheeler, Annie Hazeltine, Lucy Strong, Hattie Hall, Ruth Foster, Margie Jones. Messrs. W. J. Power, James H. Welch, F. E. Davis. Obituary of Levi Kendall Articles from The Evening News (Baraboo, WI) Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 2005 Wednesday, March 21, 1906, p. 7 DEATHS Levi G. Kendall, born in Boston Oct 2d. 1827, died in his home on Fourth avenue in this city yesterday afternoon at 4:35 o’clock. He had been ill for two years with paralysis, but an abscess in the stomach was the immediate cause of death. Mr. Kendall was a remarkable man in many respects. He began railroading when he was 21 years of age and continued in the service through a long life until five years ago when he was pensioned by the C. & N. W. Co., being the first pensioner on the entire system. He came West in 1858 and in 1859 began construction work for the C. & N. W. between Harvard and Rockford on the Kenosha division. When war broke out in the 60s, he enlisted with a Wisconsin regiment and served for nearly a year. During his service he was wounded in one of his hands. After leaving the army he was employed for a time on the Ohio & Mississippi road, and came west again in 1869, to Sharon, Wis., and resumed work for the C. & N. W. Most of his railroad service was in the construction work and he threw the first spadeful of earth on the Madison division. He was the first railroad man to settle in Baraboo, Merrimack and Wonewoc, and the village of Kendalls was named in his honor. He came to Baraboo in 1871 and was assistant superintendent of construction here. Deceased was twice married. His first wife was Miss Abbie Barrell, and one child, Conductor W. B. Kendall, of Janesville, survives them. His second wife was a sister of the first and she survives him. Mrs. Abbie Layden, of this city, is their daughter. During the construction of the new First M. E. Church in this city, Mr. Kendall was a trustee and rendered most valuable service. He was a devoted Mason and was a Royal Arch Mason, and at one time was treasurer of the Blue Lodge for several years. The funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon at the house, conducted by Rev. J. H. Whitney of North Freedom, assisted by Rev. Melear. The Masons will have charge at the grave. Mr. and Mrs. W. B. Kendall and two children of Janesville are here, and their son, Raymond, of Omaha, they expect will arrive tonight. History of the town of Kendall :"Villages of the County – Kendall." Pp. 401-402 in History of Monroe County, Wisconsin, Past and Present; Including an account of the Cities, Towns and Villages of the County. Randolph A. Richards, editor in chief. C.F. Cooper & Co. (1912: Chicago). ::Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, 23 August 2005. The history of the village of Kendall begins with the assurance of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad in 1870 and its completion in 1872. It was the civilizer of this then wild region. The man from whom the place took its name was a railroad contractor and never was a resident. He bought a considerable portion of the land on which the village is built while helping put the railroad through. In the early fifties, however, a railroad survey was made up the valley, and this, with the promise of a grist mill in Glendale, was the inducement held out to prospective settlers and purchasers of land by Jason Weaver, of Ohio, who had preempted most of the available government land. For twenty years before the railroad was built the pioneers of Clifton and Glendale townships did their milling and merchandising at Mauston, Wonewoc, Wilton, Sparta, New Lisbon, and Sparta. The pioneers often carried in from these places on their backs the bare necessities of life, or when they could they used ox teams, it was not until about 1861 that horses began to be used. Because of the unusual advantages, for this rough country, presented by the location occupied by the village for yards, tracks and switching purposes, a larger tract other than the right of way was secured by the railroad company. A fourteen stall round house was built, and this was the center of a busy crew of artisans required to run the shops and machinery used in making and repairing for the company. The village was incorporated October 8, 1894, when O. B. Wyman was circuit judge. Walter Baxter was the first president, and the first trustees were Andrew Felker, G. F. Lillie, Charles Torrence, John Kier, W. S. Canney and James Gammon; other officers were W. T. Cutland, clerk, G. L. Adrion, treasurer, John Rose, assessor; Lewis Buswell, supervisor; Thomas Pierson, marshal; Samuel McQueen, constable, and R. B. Dunlap, justice of the peace. Thus the rule was transferred from the town board, which met at the village of Glendale. The first setback the village had was in 1886, when the railroad division was moved to Baraboo; that took away a large number of families, but other things came to fill the vacancies and Kendall still enjoyed the advantage of being a registry station and the end of the “hill division,” where the extra crews and engines were kept to double over the three tunneled hills between the village and Sparta. This railroad condition continued until the completion of the new line from Sparta to Milwaukee. The round house and the coal sheds were then closed, the station force reduced and most of the remaining railroad men transferred to points on the new line, over which the bulk of the freight was now sent; this, however, has had no noticeable effect upon the business and prosperity of the village. The second great drawback experienced by the village was on March 31, 1893, when a fire started in the brick veneer store of G. F. Lillie and wiped out the entire block of frame buildings. Plans were at once made to rebuild on a more substantial basis. Inside of a month the work of erection was begun, brick replacing the old frame structures, and by September 30th the splendid buildings now adorning the street were occupied by their owners and business was going along better than before Levi's ancestors Levi's ancestors are all settlers of Massachusetts, many of them having immigrated in the early 1600s from England. Generally, I have little information before immigration.... Immigrant ancestors * Francis Kendall (1620-1708) * Mary Tidd (1620-1705), with parents John Tidd (1591-1657) and Margaret Unknown (?-1651) * Samuel Blogget (?-1687), with parents Thomas Blogget (c1605-1641) and Susanna Unknown (c1598-1661) * Stephen Iggledon (?-1638) and wife Elizabeth Unknown (?-?) * Thomas Richardson (1607-1650) and wife Mary Baldwin (1611-?) * To be continued... (there are fewer clear roots here than I thought!) Post-immigration dead ends * Elizabeth Unknown (1686-1741), wife of Samuel Kendall (1681-1764) * Nathaniel Evans (?-?) * Abigail Foster (?-?) * Mary Unknown (1653-1718), wife of Nathaniel Richardson (1650-1713) * Hannah Unknown (1684-1768), wife of Joshua Richardson (1680-1747) * Joseph Jennings (?-?) * Mary Petty (?-?) * Daniel Cooley (1651-1727) * To be continued... Bruce Kendall 07:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC)